


Theories for Undertale

by Tea_Reeds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could turn into something more but idk we'll see, Gen, Just some ideas that have been floating around in my head that I thought I'd share, Mages as a Separate Race not Humans with Magic, Magic Theory, Magic and Science, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Randomness, Science Fiction, i think???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Reeds/pseuds/Tea_Reeds
Summary: I've had some theories for Undertale for a while and I figured I'd share some!No scheduled updates, I'll update if I have an idea and if people are interested. Will add other tags when necessary.Feel free to comment, I'd be interested to hear what you think!
Relationships: Humans & Monsters (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	1. It's As "Essay" as It Gets

**Author's Note:**

> To be Updated, whenever I figure out how to "essay" better.

_How the Barrier affected the Underground_  
by Anonymous

  
It is my theory that the Barrier affects various elements of Mt. Ebott’s Underground. While we can no longer study the Barrier as it has been broken for nearly three years now, we _can_ study the accounts of the oldest monsters that lived in the Underground. In addition, just last year, a select group of student scientific researchers were allowed access to both the Underground and the surrounding area in order to further ongoing semi-public research. It is my belief that these studies will back my theory of how the Barrier affected the Underground.

Firstly, I believe that the Barrier assisted in maintaining the Underground’s bizarre climate system and flora. This is supported by an anonymous researcher’s reports of the various major caverns in the Underground of Mt. Ebbot, consisting of an arid section of rock plateaus and bridges above a vast sea of magma aptly named Hotland; a humid marshland with many strange species of flora and waterfalls flowing from the Surface simply called Waterfall; and a frigid taiga of heavy snow and expansive swaths of conifer forests called Snowdin.

These would not possibly coexist in such a manner anywhere else on this planet, as the shear heat from the magma would ordinarily not permit an extensive marshland, let alone a full biome with as much snow as Snowdin. The reports also stated that the flora, of Waterfall in particular, possessed magical properties. Examples of such plants are Echo flowers, being a bioluminescent light blue in color and repeat the last thing said near them until they “hear” something else; Bridge Flower Seeds, strange seeds that when they come to a stop in water, instantly bloom into a type of nymphaeaceae that can support the weight of an average adult human; and Bell Flowers, that cause Bridge Flower Seed to appear and the bloomed plants to disappear when rung.


	2. On the Subject of Mages:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has also been sitting around unfinished (that I may or may not have finished now) and will also (probably) end up as a fanfiction written by me, but maybe not while I've got the other one in progress.
> 
> Just a theory paper thing about Mages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun and tiring to work on.
> 
> Also may be updated at random.

ON THE SUBJECT OF MAGES:

Mage Souls are very similar to Human Souls, with the exception that there is Soul generated magic surrounding the Soul. This magic can be utilized and stored by the Mage in their magic reservoirs, more commonly known today as magic reserves. [While the term “Mage” _is not_ short for (MA)gic (GE)nerator, and regardless of how most will find offence in that statement, it may best be kept to yourself, as a simple way to remember the key difference.]

Mages during the War, were very split as a race when it began. (As has been revealed by numerous High Mages and other Nobles “discovering” evidence of peace with Monsters before the War, accounts of the War, and belongings of Monsters from both times.) One half argued that by aiding the Humans’ strength, the War could be ended swiftly, their research would be supported by the Humans, and the Monsters would be unable to suppress them by taking their Souls. 

The other side disagreed, the Humans were greedy, they started the War with fear of Magic, would they end it knowing that Magic still prevailed? Besides, the Monsters had been their close friends, allies, and family, how could they not support them? (This is not to say that there haven’t been accounts of Humans being the same to Mages or Monsters [there have been], but many recorded cases of the War from Mages indicate there had been a nation-wide division on the matter.

One half was expecting to have time to debate this issue, yet, the decision had been made for them by the Humans and those siding with them willingly. Mages that did not willingly side with the Humans were quickly and quietly taken captive by their peers, and a large Human army. (Those who would _not_ go quietly were executed publicly and served as an example for the rest of the terrified populace.) 

For the rest of the War those siding with the Humans were allowed to do their experiments, but on the captured Mages and eventually Monsters (Some showing good conscience and were appalled, others already had been performing illegal unethical tests and/or slowly gained apathy with a side of high LV). This was the highly unethical start of the experimentation that would lead to the Barrier.

Recorded cases from Monsters, old and recently given accounts, however, indicate that they had no idea about such a split nor of the violent capture. Instead, a deep feeling of betrayal is said to be felt in the old accounts as their friends and family disappeared and seemed to become foes, and Monsters today seem to believe that Mages are Humans with magic, and have forgotten about Mages as a race. I suppose it is Karma for doing the same to them.

Mages and witches are not the same, the words have been used interchangeably by Humans (and now Monsters) to refer to a human with magic, witches. Monsters have forgotten that Mages are a separate species though for all appearances we appear Human. To be concise, witches are female Humans that gain magic through a ritual, male “witches” generally call themselves wizards (though they do not differ from the other in power or method of creation). 

Witches and Wizards are comprised of both old ones (ritual made) and their offspring, they rely heavily on the use of Familiars and are mostly skilled in brewing potions and can only perform simple spells. However, very few have survived the Last Magic Purge and are alive today. Those that have are either under Institute control, or live alone as hermits in the mountains. To be quite blunt and a bit morbid a major difference is again the Soul, and how each die. 

When Humans die, they leave behind their very physical body and their Soul separates from it, persists for a generally short period of time, then shatters. When witches die of old age or illness (as they can melt by overusing the magic available to them without a Familiar to strengthen and apportion their magic), they are like Humans with the exception of their Soul, which has been forcibly turned upside down and blackened around the edges by the ritual, their Souls shatter before it can leave. 

Mages, however, when they die turn to dust, as our bodies are made of magic, our souls persist for less time than Human Souls but more than witches. There is a common belief that witches sell their Souls to perform Magic, and no one is encouraged to practice the occult, not that it could be, most of it died with the old ones with useless but fitting and/or disturbing mockeries/mimicries are all that are left today. [I _strongly_ **_DO NOT_ ** condone practice of the occult, mimicry or _otherwise_.]

Mages, today are still split, but between the innocent curiosity and the immoral studies, most are curious in a purer way (if not sometimes slightly morbid or invasive they are harmless). The immoral few have formed organizations where they study and test other mages and some witches, these days it is highly illegal and those in authority (that are not paid off to look the other way) are working to find and shut them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! :)


End file.
